


Benten Steel and the New Boyfriend

by Lurking_Umbra



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, and that's fine, be the fic you want to see in the world, this is just super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_Umbra/pseuds/Lurking_Umbra
Summary: Juno finally decides to invite his newest boyfriend over to meet his twin. It's really important to him that the two of them get along, but Benten has a history of disliking Juno's datemates.
Relationships: Benzaiten Steel & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev & Benzaiten Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Benten Steel and the New Boyfriend

Benzaiten watched his twin as Juno paced back and forth across the floor, and Ben got the feeling that Juno only wasn't running his hands through his hair because he had styled it in an attempt to look nice. He let Juno get a few more passes in before he sighed and grabbed for his hand, pulling Juno down onto the couch beside him.

"Would you calm down, Supersteel?" Ben asked with a roll of his eyes. "You're acting like this is the first time you're meeting your boyfriend."

"I am not!"

"I don't even see what the big deal is. He's already met you, and you're just the grumpier version of me," Ben said with a chuckle.

Juno glared at him, clearly unamused. "I just want the two of you to get along."

"And I promise to be on my best behavior," Ben said with a grin.

Juno continued to glare. "You'll forgive me if I don't trust that statement."

Ben's smile widened to show his teeth. "You're well within your rights to."

"Be nice please," Juno requested with a pout, though he didn't get the chance to thoroughly impress this upon Ben before there was a knock at the door. Juno stood up to answer it, turning back to give Benten a stern glare as he smoothed down his skirt.

Benzaiten thought that it was maybe a little too short for introducing his twin to his boyfriend, but Juno did look nice. He had paired the dark maroon skirt with a cream colored sweater that complimented his skin tone nicely. His feet were covered in a pair of rainbow fuzzy socks Rita had bought him, which matched the ones she had bought herself and Benten. Juno had ensured that Benten was also looking nice, and so Ben wore a flower patterned crop top with a nice pair of black slacks that made his butt look good. Ben also wore his matching pair of rainbow fuzzy socks, because why should Juno have all the fun. 

As soon as Juno opened the door to admit his boyfriend into his apartment, Benten eyed the stranger who had become important enough in his twin's life that they were worth introducing to one another. The last time Juno had been dating someone and it had been that serious... well, that hadn't worked out very well. That was part of the reason why Ben was so protective when it came to Juno's dating partners. Despite Juno's ability to solve cases and notice small details, Juno was not great at picking people to date. Even though he claimed otherwise, Juno had a tendency to date exceptionally pretty people who had little qualms about hurting him.

Peter, Juno's current boyfriend, seemed to fit pretty well into Juno's M.O. when it came to datemates. Peter had obviously been updated on the semi-casual dress code, though his outfit leaned much more towards formal than casual. Still, he didn't look too over the top when compared with Juno or Ben's outfits. He definitely was Juno's type when it came to looks, especially in the deep maroon velvet jumpsuit and quite possibly as much jewelry as he could fit on his person. 

He offered Juno a bouquet of roses and dahlias and Benzaiten raised an eyebrow as he realized that this was the person who sent Juno a similar bouquet for their birthday. Juno looked up from where he had been sniffing at the flowers to find Benzaiten staring and stiffened slightly. "Don't say anything."

Benten couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face regardless. "I wasn't going to say anything at all," he said, raising his hands in a weak protest of his innocence. "I definitely am not saying anything about a certain birthda--"

"Ben!" Juno cut him off before he could say anything further.

"Relax, Supersteel," Ben drawled slowly. "Why don't you go put those flowers in a vase and I can entertain Peter for a moment?"

Juno's glance darted between Benten and Peter before he shoved the flowers in Ben's direction. "Why don't you go find a vase and give us a moment?"

Benten rolled his eyes but took the flowers, moving into the kitchen to grab Juno's only vase from the center of the table. It was filled with half-dead flowers, so he tossed out the ones that were too far gone and left a few that still looked okay, refilling the vase with clean water before placing them back inside with the new bouquet. He peered at the sitting room from the entrance to the kitchen, seeing Juno and Peter standing with their faces far too close. Ben moved back into the kitchen, not at all interested in seeing Juno sucking face. Instead he tried to remember everything he knew about Juno's new boyfriend.

Juno and Peter met during one of Juno's cases and hit it off well enough that they had gone on several dates since. Rita had met him a few times and said that the two of them were actually good for one another. It wasn't that Ben didn't trust Rita's judgement, but he had to see it for himself. Ben wasn't actually sure what Peter's job was or how they had managed to meet during a case in the first place, but according to Rita, they were "supercute" together. Benzaiten might have agreed if his sibling wasn't half of the couple in question. He didn't care about how they looked anyway. What mattered was how Peter treated Juno. 

Ben peeked out into the sitting room, seeing that Juno and Peter had settled onto the apartment's single couch, a loveseat that had seen better days. They were talking about something in hushed tones, and Benzaiten could see a soft smile on Peter's face as he stared lovingly at Juno. Peter could have been faking it, it wasn't like Juno didn't have other relationships where the other person said that they loved him, but Ben thought it was hard to make that sappy of an expression without feeling it at least a little bit. He cleared his throat as he entered back into the room, making Juno jump and glare at him, even though Peter noticed him as soon as he crossed the threshold. 

"So, Supersteel, are you going to actually introduce me to your boyfriend, or do I have to do everything myself?" Ben asked with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Juno squawked, his voice cracking slightly with the sudden change in volume as he stood up. "I cooked a whole dinner for the three of us while _someone_ watched."

"Hey, you were always the better cook," Benzaiten replied. Juno rolled his eyes at his statement.

"Peter, meet my brother, Benzaiten, also called Ben, Benten, and pain in my ass," Juno said with a smirk, gesturing to Ben as he spoke.

Ben cackled at that, bumping shoulders with him good naturedly. "This is why I'm the good twin," he said with a grin. 

Juno rolled his eyes once more, shoving back at Ben. "People only think you're the good twin. I know better." 

"Well, Peter is only just now meeting me," Ben drawled. "Let's wait until after dinner to see what he thinks."

Juno looked over at Peter and smirked. "I hope you know that there is a right answer to that. And if you don't get it right, you may find yourself lonelier than you expected tonight."

"Oh, of course," Peter replied easily. "I will do my utmost to keep you in my bed."

"You too are way too cutesy and disgusting," Ben said with a snort as he moved into the kitchen. "Come on, dinner is waiting."

Benzaiten looked back at them in time to see Juno tugging on Peter's hands, a smile on his face as he excavated Peter from the loveseat that had a tendency to sink in. As much as Benzaiten had worried for Juno in this new relationship, it seemed like it might actually be one of Juno's better ones. He still didn't know Peter that well yet, but Juno seemed happy. Genuinely happy, not just a mask put on to hide shadows underneath. Only time would tell if things would stay that way but Ben was feeling optimistic about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this at some point if I feel driven to it, but I was feeling stalled and decided to just post this.


End file.
